russelfandomcom-20200213-history
National TV Ratings (January 21, 2019 - Monday)
January 22, 2019 AT 06:09 PM :National TV Ratings :January 21, 2019 :Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) :Source: Kantar Media :NOTES: :1. IBC 13 dominated primetime viewing in Mega Manila as “Rapunzel” gained popularity because of the fanyaserye when it scored a double-digit lead against two rival shows as it hit a national TV rating of 43.1% versus “The General’s Daughter” (34%) versus “Onanay” (14%). :2. “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” kept the top spot with a national TV rating of 45.5%, compared to “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” (41.8%) and “Cain at Abel” (13.6%). :3. “Express Balita” remained as the most watched newscast in the country with 42.2% versus “TV Patrol” (31.9%) and “24 Oras” (19.7%). :4. “Halik” scored 23.6%, beating “13 Star: The Search for the Next IBC Star” (18.4%) and “My Golden Life” (8.3%). :5. For the first time in the history of ABS-CBN and GMA are their leadership, IBC 13 grabbed the no. 1 slot in the primetime race. 'January 21, 2019 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 45.5% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 43.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 42.2% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.8% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.0% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.9% #''Zylona'' (IBC) - 28.8% #''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 24.1% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.6% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.8% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 19.7% #''13 Star: The Search for the Next IBC Star'' (IBC) - 18.4% #''Los Bastardos'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.7% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.8% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.8% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.3% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 14.8% #''Onanay'' (GMA) - 14.0% #''Cain at Abel'' (GMA) / KapinoyLand (IBC) - 13.6% #''Playhouse'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.1% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.9% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) / SpongeBob SquarePants (IBC) - 11.8% #''My Special Tatay'' (GMA) - 11.6% #''Asawa Ko Karibal Ko'' (GMA) / Voltes V (IBC) - 11.3% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 11.0% #''Ika-5 Utos'' (GMA) / Duel Masters (IBC) - 10.8% #''Showbiz Unlimited'' (IBC) - 9.8% #''Saberkada'' (IBC) - 9.1% #''Kaibigan Cinema'' / A New Leaf (IBC) - 9.0% Source: Kantar Media :21 January 2019 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13, PTV4 and RPN9 :O Shopping (0.6%) / Kape't Pandasal (0.8%) / Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (Replay) (1.2%) vs. "Reporter's Notebook (Replay) 'Mega Rehab'" (1.0%) vs. Lingkod Kaibigan (Replay) (0.3%) :Oh My Gising! (6.8%) vs. Umagang Kay Ganda (5.0%) vs. Unang Hirit (4.2%) :Bitag Live (6.7%) / SpongeBob SquarePants (11.8%) vs. Magandang Buhay (5.3%) vs. Detective Conan (4.9%) / Yo-Kai Watch (5.7%) / Rakshasa Street (5.3%) / Don't Dare To Dream (5.0%) :KapinoyLand (13.6%) / "Kaibigan Cinema 'Kumander Cobra'" (9.0%) vs. Whisper (5.0%) vs. "Kapamilya Blockbusters 'Kung Fu Yoga'" (11.8%) :Playhouse (12.1%) vs. "Kapuso Movie Festival 'Avpr Aliens Vs Predator Requiem'" (7.1%) vs. Luz Clarita (8.7%) :APO Tanghali Na! (24.1%) vs. It's Showtime (15.3%) vs. Eat... Bulaga! (11.0%) / Asawa Ko Karibal Ko (11.3%) :Zylona (28.8%) vs. Kadenang Ginto (16.8%) vs. Ika-5 Utos (10.8%) :Precious Hearts Romances Presents Los Bastardos (17.7%) vs. My Special Tatay (11.6%) vs. Saberkada (9.8%) / Retro TV (9.4%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold (15.8%) / Minute To Win It Last Man Standing (22.8%) vs. Wowowin (14.8%) vs. Du30 on Duty (1.4%) / Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? (27.8%) :Express Balita (42.2%) vs. TV Patrol (31.9%) vs. 24 Oras (19.7%) vs. Ulat Bayan (8.8%) vs. Ronda 9 (5.6%) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (44.5%) vs. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (41.8%) vs. Cain At Abel (13.6%) vs. PTV Sports (8.5%) vs. Kabarkada Break the Bank (8.2%) :Rapunzel (43.1%) vs. The General's Daughter (34.0%) vs. Onanay (14.0%) vs. Julie Lala (7.9%) vs. Usapang SSS (0.9%) :Halik (23.6%) vs. 13 Star: The Search for the Next IBC Star (18.4%) vs. My Golden Life (8.3%) vs. The Three Sides of Ana (7.7%) vs. PCSO Lottery Draw (1.1%) / My Husbabd, Mr. Oh (8.8%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso (11.9%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (5.5%) vs. A New Leaf (9.0%) / Risky Romance (1.2%) vs. Riverdale (7.3%) / NCIS (2.7%) vs. Waves Of Life (5.7%) vs. PTV News Headlines (0.5%) :Bandila (2.5%) vs. "Front Row 'Master Mister'" (2.0%) vs. News Team 13 (1.9%) vs. Newswatch (1.2%) vs. BizNews (0.2%) :Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (1.6%) / O Shopping (0.7%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (3.1%) . The 700 Club Asia (0.8%) vs. Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (1.0%) / The Medyo Late Night With Jojo A. All The Way (0.4%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) vs. PNA Newsroom (0.2%) / Oras ng Himala (0.1%) / Shop TV (0.1%) vs. S.M.E. Go Powered by Go Negosyo (0.6%) / All Hits Playlist (0.3%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.1%)